Origins of New Adventure
by Klimuk777
Summary: Tails is depressed after Cosmo's death. Sonic is at a crossroads of heart. Comes a new enemy, whose brain has been washed by Eggman. What will happen? Rated M for: brutality,  sexual subtext- little, but always. No lemon...
1. Chapter 1

**I immediately points out:**  
><strong>I think the official age of the characters, was the first episode, and each season last year. It follows that:<strong>

**Cosmo**  
><strong>8 + 3 = 11<strong>

**Tails**  
><strong>8 + 3 = 11<strong>

**Sonic**  
><strong>15 + 3 = 18<strong>

**Shadow**  
><strong>XX + 3<strong>

**And so on ...**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/**

3 months after Cosmo's death (NOTE: During these three months, took place the events of Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure.), Mystic Ruin evening in Tails' workshop:

Tails repaired X tornado, ran Sonic "How are you?"

Tails just said with clear anger "bad"

"Maybe you should remove to fresh air."

He put down his tools and see that he was angry and sad. "I know that Cosmo would not like that I fell into a depression, but I can not help it that I'm wrong without her ..." Unwittingly, shed a few tears. "I try to keep busy to not think about that day ..."

Sonic sighed. "Tails ... I know it's hard to ..."

"Well, you "always" know everything, except that they do not know how it feels to lose one person you love ..."

Sonic did not want to tell him about what he felt. "How many times must I tell you that I do not love either Amy or Blaze ..."

"When you meet this one until you understand what I feel ..."  
>Tails returned to the repair. "Leave me alone ..."<p>

"Okay ..." Sonic reluctant to leave.

Tails looked at the seedling (three leaves and a red rose bud on the top of the stem) with seed, which gave Sonic to him after the final battle with Metarexes and smiled. "I do not know why, but I'm always with you calmer ..." He sighed. "When I think that he did not meet up to ..." His stomach rumbling. "I have for the first time from 2 days to eat ..." He went out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sonic ran through the woods, then came to Cream's Hause, went inside sat Amy, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla.

"How is Tails?" Cream asked.

"Wrong, but fortunately there is no thought of suicide..." Sonic said.

Bokkun flew, Amy became angry. "What do you want?"

Bokkun issued against them, their hands and waved nervously panting. "Hey! Easy ... I left the service with him."

"Why should we believe you?" Amy asked.

"Because that's chasing me E-1006 (Egg Hammer)!"

"And you ran here?" Cream asked.  
>He blushed. "In a panic I do not think logically," Bokkun said, at this time of the woods came the E-1006, and waving a hammer. "Nobody leaves the doctor with impunity!<p>

"I'll take it ..." Sonic said, and then runs at him, E-1006 tried to hit Sonic with a hammer, but he escaped the hit, and then jumped on the hammer. Sonic began to spin, flew, and destroyed the head of E-1006. He went into Cream's House.

Bokkun took Sonic's leg and crying hysterically, because hrI thought it would be his end. "Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!"

Sonic tried to detach him from himself. "Take it easy..."

Bokkun it lets go and sits on the chair. "How good it is to be no longer Eggman's sidekick ..."

"What are you gonna do?" Cream asked, earlier already talked to him about it, but a secret from others and even to like this robot.

"I think I'll stay a postman... Because in the end I have some experience." He lowered head. "But who wants Eggman's former sidekick..."

"How do you want I can vouch for you," Sonic said.

"Really? Thanks a lot!"

"If you descended from bad roads to be zdbać would not come back to it," Sonic said.

Bokkun took a deep breath and looked at Cream. "Cream, because you see, I was a bit ..."

"What?" Cream asked.

Rouge flew and giggling.

Bokkun panicked. "Everything you hear?"

"Oh yes ..." She showed him the locket. "You want me to show what's inside?"

Do not know why Rouge decided to "embolden" somewhat Bokkun, probably, because he was not longer needed, since I has not worked for Eggman, and she was with Knuckles.

"Explain to me someone what is happening?" Sonic asked.

Bokkun lowered his head, encountered and dismissed the alternate index fingers. "She took me to the beginning of the matter with Metarexes and said that as it will not help, then spill the beans all with who I am..."

"You're in love? "Amy asked.

"How do you know?" Bokkun asked.

"For ordinary images are not wearing the heart-shaped pendant," Vanilla said.

"And yes, he did not dare to say, whose picture is in the middle..." Rouge said.

"You're terrible," he said angrily Bokkun and with folded hands. "And may I dare?"

"Then tell, and I will give you this" Rouge said.

"If you do not want to talk, you just do not tell" Cream said.

Bokkun takes a deep breath, "It is better, that I said, than she was. I fell in love with you, Cream ..."

"What?" Cream asked, quickly blinking in surprise.

Rouge threw him a necklace. "I find it no longer good, because I stopped working for Eggman." She then flew out.

"She is probably on purpose just forced me," said Bokkun.

Amy smiled cunningly. "Do not change the subject."

"Well what? Just because I'm a robot not to say that I have no feelings. Honestly That was the reason for my leaving Eggman. I know, I know that I have no chance with you ..." Bokkun said.

"Why do you think so?" Cream asked.

"Wait, that is, that you will give me a chance?" Bokkun asked.

"Yes," Cream said with a smile.

"Only that, under my supervision," Vanilla said.

"Yes, I know you do not have to trust me yet. By the way, unless I have to find a tent..." Bokkun said.

"You can stay here, just we have a spare room, but it is small..." Vanilla said.

"I do not need much space," says Bokkun "thank you."

"Well I am going." Sonic said, going through the door, but ran into (literally) on the vector and to fall over.

Vector helped him get up. "I'm sorry, I should watch where I go." He turned his gaze to Vanilla, pulled out from behind a bouquet of roses and blushed. "This is for you ..."

"If Sonic could be so romantic ..." Amy says, but notes that Sonic ran out and went after him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sonic came to the ruins, which lay the Master Emerald and noted that Knuckles is doing something with debris. "What are you doing?"

"Quiet Sonic, if I succeed, fix it ..." At the moment fragments glowed and began to connect after a while, the Master Emerald was rebuilt.

Sonic whistled in admiration. "What exactly did you do?"

"I do not know ..." Knuckles said, scratching his chin. "I just wanted to regeneration ..."

At this time, Amy jumped out of the woods and tried to hug Sonic, but he ducked. "Amy, come on ..." He then ran off.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed, "damn ..."

"I think he especially does not like you," Knuckles said.

Amy waved over him a hammer. "Take it back! One day I will marry him!"

"I think in your dreams ..." Knuckles said, at this moment he got the hammer in the face. "Come on!"

"No!" Amy said, and then departs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tails' House (built at the montain, actually a large part of the house was in it):

Tails was lying on a bed in his bedroom (silver-gray walls, white linens on the bed, carpet, light yellow, opposite the door was a window, under which stood a chest of drawers (perfectly fit on her was an electric alarm clocks, seedling [it was moved from the workshop ] and the image of the party on the Blue Typhoon), looking from the entrance: left of the dresser in the corner was a large bed, on the left between the bed and the door was the bathroom door, turn to the right were two large cupboards (in the wall, sliding doors to small wheels) and a bookshelf in the corner, turn to the left of the entry in the front corner has a mirror) and looked out the window at the stars.

Tails very hard underwent Cosmo's death. Recently he ate few, and hardly slept, and when he did he always had nightmares. Isolate themselves from the rest, he plunged in grief and depression, but does not do anything wrong. There are no weapons in the house, not trying to poison, or anything.

He sighed. "I'm so missing you ... It's not fair that someone as good as you have to sacrifice your life." He began to cry involuntarily. "I regret that I did not see you, even unto death." Now, he said quietly to myself wiping tears. "Pull yourself together, she would not like to see in this mood."

Through the window Metal Sonic drove. "Where the original!"

Tails curled up. "I do not know where Sonic!" He tried to run to the door, but Metal Sonic grabbed his ankle and held upside down.

"It's better if you learn."

"I really do not know!"

"Are not you afraid of death?"

"I have a precious someone on the other side, so I'm not afraid of death because I know that I will be with her."

"Hmm ..." He let go of him, Tails hit his head on the floor (without hurting yourself).

"Au!"

"For now, I will give you peace of mind, but I give you a simple choice: find him, or I will kill until he arrives." Flew through the broken window.

Tails began to cry. "What am I supposed to do ..." After a while, he began again to think logically and ran to see if the seedling was all right. To his relief, none of the shards of glass in it did not hit and was not in any way compromised. After a while, went to bed hoping that he can finally sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Egg Carrier (appearance from Sonic Adventure), a bridge in the morning:

Flew Metal Sonic, Eggman was clearly angry at him. "Why do not you got rid of Sonic?"

"I could not find his, but I have a plan" Metal Sonic said rubbing his hands.

"What kind?" Bocoe asked.

"I broke into Miles' house, and I threatened him with death, but somehow, him has not moved, it's pretty... interesting. So I said that either find him or I will kill... all."

"You're too radical?" Decoe asked.

"Radical?" Metal Sonic struck Decoe in the head with such power that he fell. "This is war, not baking cakes."

"You're scaring me ..." Bocoe said.

"I know, but I have an idea. On the master emerald remaining remnants of Chaos, as a result, the analysis of DNA and the structure of God of destruction, give me a great fighting ability" Metal Sonic said.

"Well, I do not know ..." Eggman said.

"Give me a free hand, and by tomorrow evening, Sonic will be dead" Metal Sonic said.

"Okay ..." Eggman said, Metal Sonic flew out.

"I do not trust him, doctor," Bocoe said repairing the dent on Decoe's head.

"I, too," Decoe said.

"It's obvious that you are jealous ..." Eggman said "THIS Metal Sonic will win with Sonic ..."

"If you say so," Bocoe said.

"How's the matter of Bokkun's betrayal?" Eggman asked.

"Uh... You see, doctor, Sonic defended it as if..." Decoe said.

"What!" Eggman shouted, banging his fist on the console and gritting his teeth. "I hate that hedgehog!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Knuckles slept at the master emerald, he suddenly opened his eyes, hearing the noise. "What the!"

Metal Sonic came out of the woods. "Go away and you will spare, at least for now ..."

"But you have been ..."

"You are mistaken me with another mechanical Sonic, we are like, but I am stronger, smarter and tougher. Now get out!"

"No way!" Knuckles rushed at him, but Metal Sonic grabbed his fist and threw him into a tree when he got up and tried to attack again, but this time Knuckles was hit in the stomach.

"Does that hurt?" Metal Sonic asked chuckling, then grabbed him by the throat. "I could kill you, but I will have mercy, if you tell me where Sonic!"

"I do not know..." Knuckles said, barely.

Metal Sonic tightened his grip, and a moment later he flew into the air without releasing Knuckles when he stood at the edge of Angel Island held him over the precipice.

This just barely murmured, "Please... do not do this..."

"Your requests will not give anything, today you join your ancestors!" He swung and threw Knuckles out of Angel Island (as far as he could) and then flew to the Master Emerald.

"Finally we meet one on one ..." He put his hand on the Master Emerald and passed by the electric charges (green).

He fell to his knees, his body began to change. "Today I am not Metal Sonic, today I'm Neo!" Ended with the transformation in Neo Metal Sonic, and he stood up, moving away from the Master Emerald. "Sonic, I follow you, and regardless of the weakness of my predecessors, I am perfect and impossible to overcome..."

Eggman in Egg swooped mobile. "Impressive, but was it necessary?"

"It was, let Miles know what awaits everyone, if not brought to me, Sonic."

"I begin to fear you."

Neo went and said to himself. "Let Sonic will be dead, then take care of you, old fool..." He looks at the blood on his talons. "I must wash this, because the sediment of blood on the metal is not something nice."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Amy walked through the woods and met Tails.

"Long time no see ..." Amy said.

"Do not you know, where is Sonic? I would like to apologize to him that yesterday I was so stiff for him ..." lied.

"Nobody knows where he is now ... oh well I hope that you fi... Aaa!" she cried when she saw knuckles barely alive in the bushes. "We need to go quickly out of here! Cream's house is the closest, fly there."

Tails picked it up and went to Cream's house, during the flight, he said to himself. "So that Metal Sonic had in mind ... I guess I have no choice."

Neo came over to him (Knuckles starts to wake up), wiping the blood from the clutches using rag, in a way that it was the most visible. "And how? Now you know what I'll do the rest when you do not bring Sonic to me."

Knuckles was so shocked by that, when combined with pain, made that he could not utter a word.

Tails sighed. "Where do I bring him?"

"Pyramid of the Mystic Ruins, you have time till tomorrow otherwise I will start to kill." Then he flew away, Knuckles pretended to be unconscious.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tails Cream came to the house. "Knuckles needs help!"

Amy runs after him, they put knuckles on the couch and now can see what he has suffered injuries: cuts on his face, the wound on the right side of the forehead, five small wounds in his stomach and possibly a broken left hand.

"What happened?" Vector asked

Knuckles just blurted out "Metal ... Sonic ..."

Bokkun flew with bandages. "Stand back!" Then in a few moments, he wrapped his wounds haemostatics. "We are fortunate that he haven't internal injuries..."

"Why Metal Sonic would do this?" Cream asked (What? She never met him).

"We have a common and rather uninteresting past," Amy said.

"This is not the same, this is much stronger..." Knuckles said.

Sonic ran. "What the ... Holy shit who did this to you?"

"Eggman has created a new Metal Sonic is much more powerful than the original," Bokkun said.  
>"I will destroy him..." Sonic said.<p>

"You can't destroy!" Neo said, standing in the doorway. "And to the correction, I am no longer Metal Sonic, I'm Neo ..."

"Why are you doing?" Sonic said in anger.

Neo begins to laugh. "To come to you, and so you end up. Today there is not that day, but be ready, because when it comes it will be your end!" Neo flung, rag The filtered blood in Sonic's face.

Sonic took it and threw it aside. "I'll kill you!" Sonic tried to Homing Attack, but Neo is simply teleported just before impact, when he finished Sonic swirl, it turned out that Neo was on top of a large pine tree. "Be prepared ..." Then he teleported.

"This is one way to beat him," Sonic said.

"Which way?" Tails asked.

"Remember the base of Black Narcissus? As it turned out that there holds Chris and Cosmo, something in me snapped and I went into a dark form, it appears that I can freely enter into it when I'm angry and I am willing to risk any order to defeat him.

"Are you sure?" Tails asked.

"The choice is not. In the end I do not find emeralds in one day," Sonic said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Pyramid in Mystic Ruins  
>Neo stood at the top. "I have to be ready, it's obvious that Sonic will reach for the dark form. He does not know is that I also have this." He began to laugh at some point he began to shine. "What's happening?" He flashed from the eyes of a hologram, with the course of the process.<p>

Begin circumvention systems, deletes guidance, creates AI, giving free will to create synthetic cells adapt to change disks in the brain.

"Interesting, can see I start to be free ..." Neo said to myself "oh, wait Eggman, I'll make this your Carrier scrap heap, and you wet the stain ..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Vector, Espio and Charmy went through the woods.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked.

"You'll see ..." Tails said with great remorse, when they reach the pyramids. "Sonic... sorry..."

"For what?" Sonic asked.

Can be heard evil laughter, Neo jumps down from the peak of the pyramid and landed four meters in front of Sonic. "Congratulations... You have realized my goal, Miles."

"What?" Sonic shouted, shocked. "Tails, did he say..."

"Yes..."

"Do not blame him, in the end, when I gave him a choice: Bring me the Sonic, or I will start to kill all, unless it is simple?"

"Monster!" Sonic shouted.

"The monster? Monster is the one which does not kill the monster. Eggman must be eliminated once and for all, can't play with him!"

"So that you do not listen to him now?" Espio asked.

"Last night I became a synthetic-organic life of their own free will it means freedom. First, I'll kill you, then Eggman and nobody will disturb me in conquering this world..." Neo said.

"You are mad ..." Vector said.

"If madness means pragmatism, that agree with you," said Neo.

Amy ran at him with a hammer. "No one will be near me, threaten to kill Sonic!"

"Stupid girl..." Neo took the hammer, while then started to go after him, a powerful electrical charge and struck with all his strength Amy (releasing at the same hammer) and she (along with the hammer) hammered into the wall of the pyramid. Neo just snorted. "Pathetic..."

"Amy!" Sonic shouted, and began to radiate an aura of dark, after a while, went to the dark form. "Jokes are over!"

"For me too ..." Neo began to expand in the form of Metal Overlord, after a while he roared. "Now you will know my power!"

Sonic ran at him, but Neo hit Sonic with his fist, and drove him into the ground. After a while Neo lifted him up, threw into the air and started shooting. Sonic, however, escaped all missiles and used the Homing Attack. He stuck Neo's head into the ground, but he bristled spines on his back and fired several in Sonic (2 hit, the first in arm, second in the knee, but not digging deep).

Neo laughed to see that Sonic began to sway from side to side. "And how? After my hypnotic?" Then again begins to shoot burst (everything hits, but it does not hurt Sonic) Sonic loses only a dark form, falls and tries to get up.

Neo comes from the form of Overlord and walks toward Sonic, Espio began to throw shuriken at him, Vector gaped fire, and Charmy rushed at him with a sting. Neo, however, only uses Chaos Blast (white) and pushed all. "Gang of idiots..." Neo turned his gaze to Tails. "And you Miles, do not save your friend?"

"I haven't chance with you, so I ask: why are you doing?"

"Because it's necessary," he said and then changed his right hand in the Refractor and pointed it at the head of Sonic, but he refrained from firing, thinking why he does it.

"You do it because you think it necessary, or because Eggman told you that?"

"I..." Neo started, images of the Ark, Gerald and Mary went through his head, after a moment he dropped the weapon. "I do not know..."

"Do what you think is necessary, and not what someone tells you that this is."

"You ... you're right. What I was an idiot!" He picked up the emerald, "I will fix at least some errors. Chaos Regeneration!" Espio, Charmy, Vector, Amy and Sonic are healed from the wounds. Neo hid the emerald and looked at the Egg Carrier. "Now it's time for my repentance..." Then he teleported to the Egg Carrier.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bridge on the Egg Carrier:

"Why Sonic is still alive?" Eggman shouted.

Neo pointed Refractor at him. "Shut up, finally!" He fired, but purposely did not hit on him, but in some cables.

"Ah, do not even hit them!" Eggman shouted.

"Who said I pointed at you?" Neo asked.

Eggman looked back. "Is this leads responsible for stable work of the core?"

Neo laughed. "Yes ..." Then he gave a charged shot, to end destroying them and teleported.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Pyramid in Mystic Ruin:

Neo teleported.

"What do you want?" Amy asked with anger in her eyes.

"3, 2, 1, 0 .." At this moment after Egg Carrier began to move waves of explosions. "And you know what is best? Eggman is in the middle."

"You killed him?" Sonic asked.

"Moment ..." Neo said, then drew the picture and saw the fleeing Eggman in Egg mobile with his two minions. "Unfortunately, no ... It was an opportunity to him once and for all get rid of, but just then he had to run off."

"Are you saying that you wanted his death?" Vector asked.

"This is war, not baking cakes!" Neo said in anger, "I say at the outset: I know that these words will give little, but I'm sorry, especially you, Miles."

"Why do not you talk to him just Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Have you noticed that I only turn to him by name? It is a sign of respect. Someone who is not afraid of death, is either a sage or a fool. Miles is just this first, but unfortunately, him obscures sadness after the loss of the person closest to him."

"You work out all that way?" asked Amy.

"Oh yes ... Well, I have yet to heal Knuckles and repent the evil that I have done. Only you better Come with me, because, as I'll come alone, they would not believe me," said Neo.

"So, now that you're good?" Sonic asked.

"I promised someone that I take care of this world," Neo said with folded hands. "You are going?"

"Yes," said Sonic.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cream's house:

"Knuckles is recovering," said Bokkun.

"How do you know so the medicine?" Cream asked.

"Who is Eggman treated? I..." Bokkun said.

The rest went into the house.

"I like, have destroyed this monster?" Cream asked.

Neo came holding an emerald. "With all due respect, but do try to kill Eggman, makes me a monster? By the way: I congratulate the courage Bokkun."

"What's he doing here?" Bokkun asked.

Neo yelled "Chaos Regeneration!" At this time, Knuckles was invited healed quickly and stood up. "What's he doing here?"

"Phi ... I here repair my mistakes, I almost did not kill Eggman, and he comes up to me aggressively? I feel sorry for the words ..."

"Few of which, did not you?" Vanilla asked.

"I destroy Egg Carrier, but Eggman escaped," said Neo "if you think this was a bad, claim to Miles."

"Why me?" Tails asked.

"You told me to do what I deem necessary, and I found it necessary to eliminate Eggman."

"Logical ..." Tails said.

"Why did you change so suddenly?" Amy asked.

"Bokkun, tell her where you found me ... - Neo said.

"On the Ark ..." Bokkun said.

"I promised Maria that I take care of it, that, in this world was peace, and the prospect of empire building is not very peaceful," Neo said.

"Wait, this Maria?" Tails asked.

"Never mind ... by the way help you in repairing the Blue Typhoon?" Neo asked.

Tails took a deep breath. "Since returning, not once I was on it."

"You know it might be good for therapy ..."

"What is therapy?" Tails asked.

"I solemnly declare that my form of gratitude for opening my eyes will draw you out of depression." Neo went out, but for a moment stopped in the doorway. "The therapy we start tomorrow." Then he left.

"I do not trust him," said Amy.

"He had no reason to heal you so I believe in the sincerity of his motives," Tails said.

"As you wish ..." Sonic said.


	4. Chapter 4

Tails was sleeping in his bed, Neo is teleported and poked him in the arm, he opened his eyes.

Neo stood with folded hands. "Not that I was nosy, but after looking at your face, the only thing I could think of this question: Can you just dreamed THIS?"

"No!" Tails shouted, getting up quickly.

Neo looked at the bed for sure, but he did not see anything strange. "So what do you dream?"

Tails blushed. "Memories ..."

"Today the first day of my therapy."

"So?"

"We go to the Blue Typhoon, and you remind all that is good, because now the only thing you have in mind is that pulled the trigger that cannon."

"Do you think it help me?"

"Oh, certainly with me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They descend the stairs to the hangar of the Blue Typhoon, Neo saw that Tails is clearly depressed. "All right Miles?"

He only smiles nervously, "Yes!"

"I know, you do not want to worry me your problems, but what can therapy if you do not open before me?"

"Well ..." He sighed. "Wrong me with the thought of going there."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When they reached the Blue Typhoon Tails behaved calmly. They went into a room and Tails stood at the window.

"It was here?" Neo asked.

"Yes, here I told her she's beautiful." Tears involuntarily attracted his eye. "I regret that she did not hear ..."

"And this is the wrong approach. You should think about what is good. Say what you wound at this point."

"Together we have organized here party, I tried to gather to her to say something, but got cold feet ..." He smiled. "Chaotix trying to pair us and the joy in her eyes when I gave her ..."

"Just one question: What to be a flower or whatever it was?"

"Brooch ... At least I think." He smiled. "That's where we go?"

"To her room."

"Why?"

"Do not you ever wondered what it is there?"

Tails blushed. "It is a violation of privacy."

"Theoretically, need to do with the order, if we are to renovate the ship."

Tails reluctantly admits. "Right ..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They walked down the hall stopped before the door, and Neo opened them.

"Nothing has changed here ..."

"You were here?"

"Once, saving her from Shadow."

"Check the cabinets?"

"I do not know if ..."

"I do this solely to help you with depression, no resistance, and you'll be happy."

They entered the room, opened a closet Neo was there six seedrian's dress (she wore identical). "Let me guess: She did not like shopping?"

"She just reluctantly approached them, probably due to the fact that the head of her occupied only Metarexes." Tails suddenly realized that something under the pillow reflects light. "What is it?" He walked over and took the brooch in the shape of a flower.

"That's it?"

Tails smiled. "Yes ... Thanks Neo, I got now though souvenir after her."

"Do not you get what" Neo said with folded hands, "do you think that sometimes looks at you from up there?

Tails is slightly depressed. "Every day when I shall refrain from tears."

"It's not fair that someone good, must to sacrifice ..."

"It's nice that you think like me. Now where will we going?

"Now the hardest ... the bridge, the weight of memories and the worst moment in your life."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When they reached him, he begins to flow to the head images (the same as during the final battle), and starts to cry silentlywith closed eyes and suddenly felt a cold hand on his arm when he opens it turned out that it was Neo. "A very bad?"

"No ..."

"Really?"

"Just when I'm here I think of it good, but I know that when I get home everything will pass and I will be alone again."

Neo leaned against the wall. "stay with you?"

Tails opened his eyes wide. "What?"

"You need someone who can comfort you, and today I showed that I can. Do not need a room, because I do not need to sleep, I need only cabinet in the workshop."

"Really that's all you do to help me?"

"Listen ... I just feel sorry for you, one of the side effects of morality ... I mean, it's not that bad, just not once obtrusiveness life."

"You act like a friend."

"A friend? Maybe... So? We go back?"

"Yes"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Later at home Tails (workshop was to the left of the house [stood before them, the buildings shared, only the wall], and the runway it was next to the beach):

Tails and Neo went into the house, sat on the sofa in the living room, and Tails turned on the TV, jumping on the canals.

"Boredom, replay, I saw a waste of time ..."

"You are probably too much TV watching." Neo said, sitting next to him.

"What can I do? All vehicles are in working order, and to overhaul Blue Typhoonu build robots and upload their projects."

"How do you know?"

"I guessed. I put one condition: repaint."

"Okay, but how?"

"Orange and yellow change to red, white to yellow, blue to dark green and bright blue-purple to bright green."

"Nice color ..."

"I know out of curiosity: what is the next point in your therapy?"

"Tomorrow survival trip. Upon return, you'll be so freaked out that depression will not return you to the head."

Tails sighed. "Well, I will trust you. And what about .."

"...with seedling? Do not worry, has already developed a system of irrigation, fertilization and other things."

"What other?"

"Weed a or something ..."

"Where we going?"

"The jungle, forest, savannah, desert, mountains ... Not necessarily in that order ..."

"As we go back?"

"I can fly at supersonic speeds greater than but less than sublight."

Tails stood up and smiled. "In that case I need to sleep."

"Good night, I still like to watch." Switched to a Godzilla movie. "It may be ..."


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic Tails ran to the garage. "Here too it is not there ..." He saw a note on the table:

Please do not worry about me, Neo took me on vacation come back for some time.  
>Miles "Tails" Prower<p>

Sonic said to himself, "Neo suddenly shows up and drags Tails out of depression. Maybe he is a better friend than I am..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Meanwhile in the jungle:

Neo walked with Tails through the bush.

Komar sat down on Tails' neck and he just crumpled it. "For how long will operate, this measure of insect?"

"In about two minutes," said Neo, at this moment a tree just before they collapsed. "Some jokes..." He pushed the blade from the wrist and cut the dead tree, taking his cuts. "It will be on fire..."

"Why just this jungle?"

"For a simple reason." Neo opened list, and behind them walked Triceratops. "One of the few places where they live dinosaurs."

"Wait, that is, that ..." In his head appeared a picture of an angry Tyrannosaurus.

"After this part of the jungle live mostly herbivorous. Enough not to come in their way, and will be well."

Tails shrugged. "If you say so."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The jungle, now it is evening, as the Tails, and Neo can fly, they decided to break camp on the cliff (the rear part of the cliff in contact with the top, below them was a jungle), they both look at the sunset [the sea, which is 2-3 km further].

"Beautiful, is not it?" Neo asked, sitting before the fire, and leaning against the wall top.

Tails sat down next to him. "Yes ... At first skeptical of the expedition approached, but this sunset is a beautiful thing."

"I'm not talking only about that."

"You mean?"

"Look and listen. The rustle of the trees, the beauty of nature, quiet life is not disrupted any roar of the metropolis. By over-expansion, the people of this world slowly lose sight of what is important is the unity with nature."

Tails looked at him a moment to absorb smiled. "You'd have something to talk about with Cosmo."

"I know" He put his hand on which landed a pretty big Archaeopteryx, and the Neo scratched him with the index finger, at the bottom of the neck, can be seen that it pleases him.

"How did you do?

"Normal animals regardless of what age and species sense in me that I do not want to harm them. Why? I do not know, but me as fit." He pulled his hand from Archaeopteryx to Tails. "Go ahead, Pat him, at most, it will bite you and fly away. Most important do not be negative emotions, because it bothers them."

Tails quietly reluctantly took her hand and slowly put it on the neck Archaeopteryx and petted him, Neo he spoke. "It was so hard?"

Tails smiled. "No ..." Moments later archeopteryx flew away.

"Can see, he was hungry," Neo said.

Tails' stomach growled. "He was not one."

An instant later, Archaeopteryx flies carrying the fish, sits on the arm of Neo, and throws Tails a fish.

"It's for me?" Tails asked, Archaeopteryx nodded.

"Okay, I have to gut and cut the head off." Neo said, sliding  
>the blade with the right wrist.<p>

20 minutes later, the fish have the same skeleton.  
>Tails next to Neo, before the fire, "It was delicious..."<p>

"I know, but not too much just prepared it for cooking." He turned his gaze to Archaeopteryx. "By the way, what do you eat?"

He only caught a dragonfly in his mouth (3 times higher than normal) floating next to him.

"That I have the answer ..." Neo said, then gets up and heads looked at Tails. "Wait here a moment." Then he flew away, a moment later he returned with piles of bamboo, lianas and moss.

Tails blinked a few times. "Why do you this?"

"In such places it is better not sleep on the ground." then immediately made ?a makeshift bed, and sat by the fire. "Good night ..."

"Thank you, Neo, you did not have to..."

"I know, but I wanted to, do not know why I worry about you."

"This do friends."

"I guess you're right."  
>Tails stretched, yawning. "Good night ..." Then he lay down on a makeshift bed.<p>

Neo sat before the fire. "Slowly I start to like him ..." He looked at the stars. "I'm sorry if I let you down, I really do not know what happened then in me has, I will ensure that there was peace in this world."


	6. Chapter 6

The jungle, camp of Tails and Neo:

Neo noticed that Tails is shaking in his sleep, went to him, that he muttered, "Please do not..." Then Neo quickly poked his shoulder, Tails opened his eyes and immediately got up, panting. "Thank you, that..."

"What do you dream?"

"Well, I'll tell you ... You've heard the legends about vampires?"

"Wait ... Let me guess: Cosmo in your nightmare was a vampire and sucked out of you blood to dry?"

Tails opened his eyes wide. "How do you know?"

Neo stood with folded hands. "Guessing ..."

"We go?"

"Yes, need to leave this forest today." At this time, Archaeopteryx sat on the arm of Neo and he pointed at him. "That little ol 'boy is the key to get out of here." Flew. "Are you coming?

Tails nodded and then went for Neo.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Eggman's base (tower classic for Sonic X) built on massive mountain.

The central room:  
>"Neo is not rid of me," Eggman said.<p>

Decoe and Bocoe said at once, "We said that you can not trust him!"

Eggman clutched at his head, because he can not stand their screams. "Good! Next time I listen to you. Neo now gone so it is time to run my latest work..." Pressed the buttons on the keyboard, and appeared a picture of the hangar, where Egg Breaker stood.

"It's a robot?" Bocoe asked.

"Oh yes..." Eggman said, then flew to the hangar, got into the cockpit Egg Breaker and run it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Central City (town between Green Hill Zone [north of the city], Mistic Ruin [south of the city] and west of Angel Island):

Sonic and Knuckles walked through the city and talked about something.

"And here is the problem ..." Sonic said.

"So you do not know whether you prefer Blaze or Amy?" Knuckles said.

"Exactly ..."

Knuckles chuckled. "Well, you're in sh..."

At the moment Egg Breaker landed, with Eggman at the controls. "And what now, Sonic?"

Egg Breaker threw a spiked ball at Sonic, he avoided the blow and then struck while Homing Attack in a place where a moment ago there was a ball. Egg Breaker materialized next ball, and this time tried to hit Sonic (not hitting about 5 times), Sonic used the Homing Attack again, this time hitting the Egg Breaker in the head, the robot tottered, but then scored a spiked ball and hit Sonic, which barely raised but when the Egg Breaker had to punch him, was destroyed by Knuckles, Sonic then used the Homing Attack again, this time pierced the core, the explosion blew a moment later work, and threw Eggman away.

"Did you notice that Eggman makes worse and worse robots?" Knuckles asked.

"You better not say it at Neo."

"That's right, because he would hurt me badly."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jungle:  
>Neo and Tails walked the jungle, it gradually gave way to a normal forest.<p>

"It's probably time to say goodbye to" Neo said to Archaeopteryx, he nodded and flew away.

"So what do we do?"

"Let's find a big tree and build a makeshift house."

Tails' stomach growled. "I think ..."

Neo slipped the blade and waved it in the air, a moment later a big red apple fell, which caught and handed Tails. "Please..."

Tails bitten. "In the store, do not buy so good."

"And this is the advantage of living in the wilderness."

"That's right ... Now I know what you're trying to achieve."

"Listen, I want you to notice what Cosmo had seen at one with nature, and praised her beauty, because it's the best way to fate. Let's go on..."


	7. Chapter 7

Neo and Tails came to a strange pyramid, the first one looks at the map. "Okay ... That was not here when this map was written ..."

At this time, Tails touched the walls of the pyramid, and it began to disintegrate after a while the remaining rubble.

"Dude, since when you exercise?" Neo asked.

Tails looked at his hand. "I just touched it ..."

Neo noticed something shining in ruins, out of curiosity came over and took the Scepter of Darkness.

"You should not touch it ..." Tails said.

Scepter of Darkness began to crumble, then a dark mist passed by the Neo which after this has taken the form of the illusion-like Neo. Except that instead of blue, was dark violet, iris was green and resembled a reptile, instead of silver was gray with a slight hint of blue, instead of red and yellow was green as in the iris.

"Melt the scepter to the end and set me free, and will be entitled to one request ..." mysterious figure said.

Neo scratched his chin. "Hmm ... Miles, what do you want?"

Tails a little panicked. "I'm not ..."

"Well I say ... Bring Cosmo here, whole and healthy," Neo said.

A mysterious figure nodded. "First scepter ..."

Neo broken the scepter, and the illusion of being resembling him, raised his left hand and a moment later there's a seedling from Tails' house. "Done ..."

Tails was in shock. "Wait, that is, it's ..."

The figure nodded. "That's she ..." He began to laugh.

"What makes you laugh?" Neo asked.

"Because you gave freedom to the fallen god, basically ... for NOTHING. I'm Mephiles, who was exiled from the afterlife by my brothers, the gods of chaos." He looked at Tails. "A mortal with Aura of Chaos ... Interesting ..."

"With what?" Tails asked.

Mephiles nodded his head from side to side, because he could not understand that mortals have forgotten so much over the years. "People endowed with Aura of Chaos is the most powerful warriors in the universe, so powerful, that even we fear them. Do you even know why you have not used this power, because of being unaware?"

"Why?" Tails asked, wanting to know the answer.

"Have you ever been in great anger or sadness?" Mephiles asked.

"Yes, just before I found out."

"Exactly! Negative emotions unlock the power, once its use, and will be available to you, FOREVER ..."

"Why are you so dependent on that?" Tails asked.

"Because with someone with such power as you, I could enter a new order ..."

"The new order?" Neo asked, standing on the left of the Tails.

"Either we change the universe for our benefit, or adapt to change." He looked a seedling, which rose to chest height and then gave it to Tails.

"Who locked you in this?" Neo asked.

My brothers, they said I was crazy. Share my mind and the power of two beings, talking with the mind, the power is near, though far away, when you connect again ..." Mephiles turned his gaze to Tails. "Before I go I'll teach you to use this power."

Tails was at a crossroads. "I do not know if ..."

"You do not want to repeat the events of the Blue Typhoon?" Mephiles asked.

"How do you know?" Tails asked.

"I know a lot ..."

Tails sighed. "How do I learn?"

Mephiles knew the answer to his question. "I'll give you my knowledge..." He put his hand on his forehead. "I would say that it does not hurt, but I would lie, it will hurt like hell. Ready?"

Tails is horrified, but I want to know what you can and just nodded nervously. After Mephiles' hand and Tails passed a small black thunderbolts. When Mephiles took hand, Tails fell to his knees, grabs his head, was shaking and moaning in pain.

"Will be good, Miles. You now know as much as me, and I hope it is rightly used" Mephiles said, then threw Tails a purple emerald.

Tails grabbed the emerald, and from him emanated the aura which is a mixture light and darkness. Tails just blinked a few times in surprise, and the aura disappeared. "Pain was gone..."

"You know how to use your power, you also know how to speed up the rebirth of Cosmo" Mephiles said, "I hope we will meet later in better circumstances, or will not meet again."  
>Neo went to his words with skepticism. "I was expecting something different after a fallen god ..."<br>"I had many years of thinking ..." Mephiles said.  
>Tails looks at the emerald and seedling. "Chaos Control!" Teleported with Neo.<p>

Mephiles has used Chaos Blast (purple), behaving as if this long suppressed. "Still ... *gasp* Not now ... *gasp* Not now!" Teleported.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Moments later appeared in Tails' salon, Tails placed seedling on the table, then sat down in front of it (on the sofa) and holds an emerald in the hands arranged as if in prayer (emerald between them). Whispered the word "Chaos Regeneration..." At this time plant's flower (red rose) flourished and began to shine, a moment later, Cosmo lying on the table (for clarity: the form as in the first meeting), which opened her eyes.

"What? Where am I?" She looked at Tails and a moment later rushed to embrace him.

"You do not know how I missed you," Tails said.

Neo covered her with a blanket (still embraced). "I'm sorry to bother you, but you rebirith so little... naked..."

Tails and Cosmo blushed the scarlet and they let up. Cosmo sits on the sofa wrapped in a blanket, next to the Tails (on the right), he gets up because he felt that Cosmo is cool. "I'll get you something to make you warm."

"You will talk here, and I'll jump to take your clothes from the Blue Typhoon ..." Neo teleported. Tails came moments later, carrying a cup of cocoa for Cosmo.

"Who was that?" Cosmo asked, and took a sip.

"Neo, a friend who helped me out of depression after losing you..." He looked at her, his eyes which looked as if they had to pour out a waterfall of tears. "Cosmo, I'm sorry... How could I shoot at you this cannon, a moment before saying I love you..." He began to cry.

Cosmo put down her cup on the table and hugged Tails (left hand behind neck, and right on the chest). "Tails, it's not your fault, there was no other way. I should apologize for the hurt you..."

Tails wiped his tears. "Cosmo ... You never hurt me, I was, and I will be happy with you, if someone is responsible for my pain, Metarexes are them.

At this time, Cosmo remembered something. "Tails... And if I have something further in..." At this time, Tails put his index and middle fingers on her forehead, dismissed them after a while. "You do not have this in head."

"How do you know?"

"Long story..."

Cosmo was very surprised. "What has happened is that I live?"

Tails told her what Mephiles told him, in the end he said, "You survived it with a natural ability to regenerate your race, Chaos Regeneration and..."

Cosmo listened to the end. "And?"

Tails sighed. "Often, in such matters affect the bond between two people."

"So our love is stronger than death?"

Tails smiled. "So it goes..."

"From what you said, it appears that..."

"I am the greatest warrior in the universe, mean, I will, when I learn to use all my abilities... For me, it is important that I could keep the promise, given to you, that I will protect you."

Cosmo blushed. "I'm so important for you?"

"The most important..." After a while Tails is realized that Cosmo looked a bit different (in a few chapters, all will be revealed), the first thing that caught his attention was that the flowers on her head is just before flowering, the next thing he pointed out that it was that hair is slightly longer, and Cosmo is slightly higher (but Tails is also higher than it was and they are themselves more or less equal: the same height as Sonic) then... He noticed something more instinct told him to see, namely, that she has become more feminine shapes (slim waist, wider hips and thighs, larger and rounded breast), to his relief, her face was no change, not resist, and involuntarily he said. "Cosmo, you're so beautiful..."

Cosmo blushed, but still looks straight at Tails' eyes, was a bit surprised, because first time someone praised her beauty. "Aww ... you think I'm beautiful?"

Tails nodded nervously. "Yes, I once told you that ..."

"When?" Cosmo asked.

"Remember party on Blue Typhoon, when we looked at the stars? I did not say that the stars are beautiful, just that you're beautiful..."

"I had heard wrong, just at that moment..."

"Do not blame yourself. I could not panic and improve you."

"Did you notice that I look a little..."

"Otherwise? I see..."

"Do you like my appearance?"

"Regardless of appearance, I will love you."

"I know, but it's about whether you like it."

Tails blushed. "Yes, and a very..."

"It's nice to hear it. Neo should not come back?"

"He deliberately left us, because wants us to we will explain everything. For this sense of tact I like him ..." At this time, gently tapped his forehead with hand and rubbed the place. "I'm sorry... I did not think that you might be cold..."

"Blanket is warm, and cocoa warmed me well, so you do not have to worry about."

"Are you hungry?"

"No..." But Cosmo 'stomach said otherwise and gave a response at this time. She just blushed and lowered her sight. "I do not want to be a burden for you..."

Tails gently grabbed her chin, lifted her head and warm smile, looking straight into her deep eyes. "You are not a burden to me, on the contrary, thanks to you I believed in myself." At this time, they both close their eyes, embraced and approached their faces, meeting in a passionate kiss that lasted a good minute.

"I do not bragging, that you can so good kiss" Cosmo said.  
>Tails blushed and lowered his gaze. "It was my first time ..."<p>

"Really?"

Tails sighed. "Once on Earth was a tournament where the prize was a chaos emerald, and during the fight, Rouge gave me a kiss on the cheek, to effectively stun me, but it was against my will and I did not like." He stood up. "I'll make something to eat. Do you like spaghetti?"

"I do not know, I never ate it."

"If it does not taste, I do something else." He went to the kitchen.

Neo teleported and put six seedrian's tunes near Cosmo. "Everything?"

Cosmo nodded and took the first of the shore.

"Well, I wish you good night..." Neo had to teleport when Tails came quickly. "Just do not tell anyone that Cosmo was alive."

Cosmo was surprised. "Why?"

"When we fought with Metarexes, we had really no time in private, away from the rest."

"Okay, Miles, I will be silent as the grave ..." Neo said, "Excuse me I forgot that I should not joke about such things at you..."

"Nothing happened..." Cosmo said.

"That's good." Came to him a plan to the "help" (yes, to help in what is the first thing that comes to mind), he took not taken by Cosmo clothes. "They are dusty, so you have to wash them, I'll put in the washing machine, turn and now, tonight you will not see doves." After these words, Neo teleported.  
>Cosmo blushed. "Do you mind me to bathe?"<p>

"Of course it's no problem." Tails blushed. "Cosmo, if you come back, I wanted to ask whether you want..."

Cosmo got up (wrapped in a blanket), and holding clothes under her arm and then quickly gave a kiss in Tails' cheek. "I am happy to live with you."

"Really?"

"Of course, under the condition that I will not do you a problem..."

"You do not do me the slightest problem."  
>Cosmo went and took a bath, dressed and came back on the sofa in the living room was waiting Tails, and on the table were two plates of spaghetti and two glasses of orange juice, she sat down on the right of the tails and tried to eat. "Mmm, delicious..."<p>

"I am glad that you like it."

"Where did you learn to cook so well?"

"When you live alone, simply involuntarily want to learn cook to not accidentally poison."

At this time, Cosmo realized that she was the first time in Tails' house. "You have a nice house."

"I know I built it all himself."

"You live alone?"

"For now I live with Neo and... with you ..."

"Do you have any family?"

Tails sighed. "Cosmo, I'll tell you something what know only: I, Sonic, Eggman, and Neo. My parents are dead for years..."

"Sorry, I did not know..."

"Nothing happened, you talked so much about your family, so I should have told you something of my own, if we want to spend together rest of my life."

"So... what happened?

"Several years ago, I lived with my parents on Westside Island, just in this region Eggman work, then still ordered to talk to himself real name."

"Means?"

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Returning to the topic, there he was testing one of his robot, named Silver Sonic, a total bore little resemblance to Sonic, he had a hard shell, sharp claws that could change in a small-caliber quick-barrel, and the thorns were like blades. completely not listened to Eggman and destroy everything on what is encountered, the fate willed that the machine went on my parents and... "At this point, Tails lowered his head, and tears involuntarily flowed from his eyes.

"I'm sorry ... I did not know that it's so painful..."

Tails wiped his tears and finished eating. "With you, it does not hurt that much. Changing the subject: Want to go out?"  
>"But it is night."<p>

"Precisely, right next to the house is a beach, and the sky is clear."

"Well..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A few moments later they both sat on the beach looking at the stars and full moon (the time when it is half mechanical, its every appearance is full), at some point, something attracts the attention of Cosmo. "Tails, why the moon is half mechanical?"

Tails sighed. "Long story..." He told Cosmo exactly about everything associated with the ark, with Shadow, and the destruction half of the moon, and reconstruction.

Cosmo looked at the moon with curiosity. "I regret that I have not seen it before these events... The moon had to be so beautiful..."

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you..."

At this moment a great wave flooded the beach for a while along with Tails and Cosmo. He quickly shook off (like a dog) the water. They both got up and went home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When they entered the workshop, Tails noticed that Cosmo shook and instinctively took her to get her warm. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, luckily... I forgot that Neo has enabled the laundry."

"Let's think... If you have stayed in these clothes could catch a cold, or catch the flu, and I have unfortunately only a bathrobe, so... We're at the point of departure, unless I had no alternative as call to Amy."

"It may be a bathrobe."

"It's in the bathroom in my room, by the way you could flush the salt out of yourself."

"Well..."

They did not know that Neo was listening to their conversation (standing on the roof of the workshop, from his whole body liquid water), he whispered to himself. "The land is to break first ice, they long to do it, so..." Teleported into the quest room and opened the window there. "Miles will not let her sleep in the chilly room." Teleported into salon, and he quickly scrubbed sofa (though the rest of the salon and kitchen, too) and put a piece of paper. "It should probably be enough ..." Teleported to who knows where.  
>Tails and Cosmo went to the ground floor by a staircase from the workshop, he was surprised to clean in the salon picked up and read with Cosmo card.<p>

As you let me live at your home Miles, I decided to somehow give back and cleaned the entire ground floor.  
>P. S. Sofa could not be dried quickly, so some will be moist.<br>Neo

"It's nice of him ..." Cosmo said.

"Would you know him a little longer, you would know that the second bottom is meant by such things."

"For example?"

"Let's see if did anything on the floor."

They went to the floor.

"What's so cold here?" Cosmo asked, trembling.

Tails opened the guest room and closed the window. "I do not I left open. Stranger combinations could not be: moist bed, cold quest room, this wave, all your clothes in the wash..."  
>"A twist of fate..."<p>

"No you will sleep in my bed, and I look for a sleeping bag..."

Cosmo put her hand on his shoulder. "I would have let you sleep on the floor when I had to sleep alone in YOUR bed?"

Tails blushed. "But ..."

"There is no but, or sleeping in bed together, or both on the floor."

"At least a good thing that I have 3 bathrooms in the house because I have to wash too ..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A few moments later, Cosmo was sitting in a bathrobe (purple) on the bed and brushed her hair. Tails came in, and Cosmo burst out laughing so hard that she rolled, because he looks like a fur ball.

Tails blushed. "Well what? It is normal, so to keep my fur after a bath."

Tears came to Cosmo's eyes from laughter, wiped them panting. "I'm sorry just could not stop laughing."

"I know I look like a furry pillow... And just, I'd forgotten."

"About what?"

"It's a surprise, close your eyes."

Cosmo nodded and closed her eyes. Tails put forward the first drawer of the chest of drawers, and took a brooch in the shape of a flower, and held it close to the face of Cosmo. She was very curious what a surprise, she was no longer hold and open eyes, when heard. "You can no longer open."

Cosmo tears came to eyes. "But... How? But..."

Tails blushed and gave Cosmo a brooch in the shape of a flower. "It was in your room on the Blue Typhoon..."

Cosmo could not tear my eyes away from it. "I thought I had it with me during the final battle..." She embraced him. "I really thank you!"

"It's nothing..."

"For me, yes..." Cosmo noticed something. "Tails, what is this book?"

He complained from chest of drawers thick book with the chaos emeralds to pale red-brown leather cover. "I do not know the first time..." At this point, looked at the table of contents. "Wow..."

"What?"

He showed a table of contents. "Look..."

"Applications of chaos, life after death, alchemy... Strange..."

"Strange? It's just a treasure trove of knowledge."

Cosmo yawned. "I think it's time to sleep ..."

"That's right, in my spare time I read it ..." He put down book, took off his shoes, socks, gloves and they put on against each other. "I have only one hope ..."

"What?"

"To all this did not turned out to be a beautiful dream..."

Cosmo gently pinch on the cheek.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why you did that?"

"If it was a dream you just woke up."

Tails blushed. "Thanks, I really miss you, well, that I no longer have to wait forever..."

"You waited for me?"

"Every day, in the end I came to the point that I thought if you did not come back I'll wait for death, if only to see you again."

Some time they lay in silence, at some point Tails opened one eye and saw that Cosmo was crying softly. "What happened?"  
>She tried to stop crying. "I'm so sorry... How could I leave you. You're such a good person, and you suffered through me. I would not blame you even if you had forgotten me and found someone else." She began to cry hysterically, holding her face in the pillow.<p>

Tails to her surprise, just hugged her and closer to each other, she wept in the fur on his chest, at a time when he stroked the back of her head and tried to calm her down. "Shhh... Cosmo, I do not want nobody else, just you count for me."

Cosmo drifted slightly his head and looked straight into his eyes, her bloodshot eyes, from which a little while ago, streams of tears flowed.

"Did you get a special place in my heart and nobody and nothing can change that, you're the only person I ever truly loved, love and will love."

She hugged him and began to cry in his shoulder, do not know if the sadness or the happiness, perhaps both. "I love you too..."

Neo was listening to a conversation while standing on the corridor, and holding ear at the door, he whispered to himself, "it was so beautiful..." He touched the area under his left eye and noted that it is wet. "Crying synthetic life? Strange and a damn..."

Cosmo is slightly away from him. "You are so loved..."

"For your service."

"I will never leave you."

"Promise?"

Cosmo smiled. "I promise..."

Then, Tails noticed that her bathrobe slipped a bit and can see her left breast. Tails blushed and looked away.

"What happened?" She came a little to him, not noticing at what he just watched.

"Uh... Bathrobe, so little..."

Cosmo saw it. "And what's wrong? After all you seen me naked."

Tails blushed even more. "Yes, but I was violating that your privacy, and..."

"I do not feel bad, if not you, I'd still sitting in this plant... I do not know by how much."

"The next 3 months. This is interesting considering that the stage between the grains, and the birth of your race, also takes half a year."

"Tails you were a genius, but now you are most brilliant."

Tails slowly ceased to blush. 'The Cosmo ... By the way you remember the only time in which the Sonic Driver failed? "

"Yes..."

"The problem was in the works, but in projectile. Sonic is to simply not suitable, so we decided with Neo that the rebuild, Sonic Driver, so that it can, but did not need someone in the role of the projectile.

"You repair this ship?"

"At first I thought I would break it down, but I just could not... Neo encouraged me, that I did not let just gather dust on it."

"He's nice..."

"I know, but he likes to have control, in the sense of no control, but know about everything that happens." Tails scratched his head. "I probably guess from where this wave..."

"Why would he do that?"

Tails blushed and looked away. "He intentionally threw the clothes into the washing machine so you have only one, he used a wave, because he knew that I had only a bathrobe, then left damp sofa and opened the window, so we slept in one room, because he knew that you did not let me sleep on the floor and... You yourself probably guess, what would happen.

"What's wrong with that, he wanted us to break?"

Tails sighed. "Cosmo, in such zones should not enter a person from the outside."

"Whether AS A FRIEND did something to your injury?"

Tails scratched his chin. "No..."

"So perhaps now better trust him?"

"Wait, you..."

Cosmo nodded, sighed and looked at him seductively. "If you do not want..."

Tails tried to defend and began to panic. "I want to, but..."

"What?"

Tails leaned over and said something to Cosmo's ear.  
>"You do not have to worry about me, I know it hurts, but I also know that we both want."<p>

Tails blushed the scarlet. "In that case..."

Neo was in the hallway and kept an ear at the door, at one point he heard what he wanted, dismissed the head of the door and teleported (for the obvious reason) on the top of the pyramid in the Mystic Ruins. "Mission complete, now they do not need my help to them. Cupid is a lama with me and loser, and Chaotix are not to mention..." He looked up. "Overall, I am often here, so why do not base here..."


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, Tails remembered as through a fog what happened, opened eyes and saw that Cosmo was lying on him. Her head was on his chest, and they embraced. He kept tails on her(so she not froze), and she was... naked. The first thing that came to Tails' head and said in a whisper. "This really happened?" He could not still believe that even yesterday morning, dreamed that Cosmo was again with him, and today was with her after the act of love. He saw a thick book on the desk and remembered that he had read it in 90% of the sleepless night after... What is known, and that he fell asleep until about 6.00...

Cosmo yawned, opened eyes and smiled, looking at Tails. "Hey Tails, how passed the night?"

He blushed slightly. "Wonderful... For sure I'll ask: still hurt?"

Rose to a sitting position. "No, it was verbatim instantaneous... But anyway I'm glad that will not need to repeat it. Want you now..."

Tails blushed on scarlet.

Cosmo giggled. "Oh, just kidding, I know that can not overdo anything.

Tails stood up. "I'm going to see if your clothes ..." At this time, he noticed that on hallway outside the door are ironed and folded seedrian 'clothes, lifted it and turned to Cosmo. "I now have a hundred percent sure that is Neo... I need to change the bedding and we need to wash."

"Well, first we take a shower if I have to wait until you do the order with bedding?"

"So that... together?"

"Why not? After all, we should not have embarrassed in such matters."

Tails blushed a little. "Well..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Some time later:

Neo went to the door of the house Tails. "It is 11.32, so I guess that they've embrace..." knocked on the door.

A moment later the door opened Tails. "Hi Neo, come into..."

He entered the living room. Tails sat down next to (right) Cosmo (now in seedrian dress), on the table are two plates of egg and 2 cups of juice, they began to eat.

Neo could not stand it and asked this question. "How's the night together, stuffed cabbage?"

Tails and Cosmo wide open eyes and blushed. Tails broke the silence. "You know?"

"I did everything to help you break first ice," Neo said with folded hands and undisguised pride.

Tails was a bit nervous. "You tell someone, and..."

"Quietly! You do not think that I would badmouth a best friend and the only person who is not with me any suspicion? I did it would really help you..."

Tails sighed. "Let it be..."

Cosmo do not understand what's going on. "Why others do not trust you?"

Neo shrugged. "Miles said that we had a bad start? In a nutshell: I threatened him with death, I almost killed a guard master emerald, knocked members of the Chaotix attack called Chaos Blast, beat severely pink lady with the hammer, but then I heal all using the regeneration chaos, destroyed Eggman's ship, and little as I did not send Eggman to the second world. "

"What matters is that you decide to change," said Cosmo.

"You really think so?" Neo asked, sitting down on the right of Tails.

"From what Tails said you were not bad, just a stray, but unfortunately not enough people recognize this difference."

"Dog Blood, Miles was right, that you chewed someone's personality after a few moments of conversation..."

"About one person I know nothing..."

"Listen, I've known Shadow from the times Space Colony Ark, and then more like Sonic than a killer."

"You did not tell much about the Ark," Tails said.

"Ancient history, and other bodies. Shadow was then another, such a nice dreamer, but everything changed that day..."  
>Neo told about the events of that fateful day over the Ark. "It's not the end, as we know there were two capsules one hit the Earth, the second here... I still do not know what was in the second..."<p>

Both were sad because of the story that reminded Neo. Cosmo began to understand. "You were like a brother for Shadow..."

"Yes... He lost his memories, and many of them even during the events on Earth was hidden by the subconscious. I doubt if he ever returns to the state with our last meeting. I remember well what he was... I can not bear the thought that he could forget it all..."

"You speak as if he live" Tails noticed.

"Miles, I beg you, you really think that he died at the final battle with Metarexes?" Neo asked.

"Wait, that is, he..." Cosmo said.

"He lives, and we certainly hear about him soon, let he return, I'll do that, amnesia quickly passed him." Neo stood up. "I'm not here just to spoil you this joyous day. I take care that no one would bother you..." He teleported.

Cosmo bowed her head. "I feel sorry for him..."

"Shadow or Neo?"

"Both... I know that Shadow tried to kill me, but..." She sighed. "Never mind, it is not worth thinking about what was." Suddenly, something intrigued Blaze. "Tails, what is the Chaos Blast?"

"Destructive technique which involves creating barriers and instant proofing it with great force, it can cause great damage. From what I know to do this can only Neo, Shadow and I."

"What's going on with the rest?"

"Knuckles still guarding the Master Emerald, and currently dating a with Rouge. Vector married to Cream's mother, and as for the rest of it..." Tails told about the events of Nega, Blaze and soul Emeralds. "Cream longs for the Blaze, but will be happy when she finds out that you live. Amy tries to pick up Sonic, but he is torn because on one side he likes Amy, on the other Blaze..."

"How?"

"I do not know until the end, what was going on. He likes both, but he can not say which he really likes. Let's leave this subject."

"Where exactly is your house?"

Tails takes out a map of the island, and points the east coast of Mystic Ruinsmore or less midway between Angel Island and the southern end. "There are mostly grassland, but some... kilometer west of here is a forest."

"Why do you live so far away from others?

"It's not much, when have a plane and can fly. I do not know why just here, I just took it as a good place, the ground is stable, zero seismic activity, nice and quiet environment, much of this, anyway I'm sure that you'll love the wild beauty of this place."

"Certainly no more than you."  
>"You're sweet..."<p>

"Tails, you do not have to buy clothes for me."

"Cosmo, it's not a problem for me, I told you that I am rich, if you do not believe me, you can ask Amy."

"It's not that I do not believe you, I'm just bad with the thought that I charge you."

Tails sighed. "Cosmo, your whole life was one big series of escapes and fights, you deserve happiness."

Sonic ran. "Hey Tails, I met Neo, so..." He noted Cosmo. "Well what is happ..."

Tails coughed and interrupted him. "Regeneration of chaos and seedrian's ability to regenerate itself meant that created the seed from which she revived."

"How, do you know so much?" Sonic asked.

"I'll explain later, tell the rest that were in my house at 19:00, I and Neo must have something important to say. I ask only that you made ?sure that no one by that time I did not bother and Cosmo."

"Okay..." After these words, Sonic ran out.

"Okay, I just wonder how we'll tell the rest that we freed the fallen god by accident ... Not to worry in advance." He smiled and turned his gaze to Cosmo. "Ready?"

Cosmo nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Moments later the X tornado flew from Tails' Workshop, Cosmo was impressed by the beauty of Mystic Ruins. "Here is beautifully..."

Tails chuckled. "I knew you'll like it."

At the top of the pyramid stood Neo with his eyes closed, and the chaos emerald slowly swirled around him, Cosmo was a bit surprised. "What's he doing?"

"Meditating, I do not know why, but he searches for the last peace."

A few moments later, they land in the city and go to the mall.  
>"Like the city?" Tails asked.<p>

"Yes, here is a pretty nice..."

They went to the mall, the section where there were shops with clothes, some 30 minutes later, after buying everything else, they viewed the output dresses.

Cosmo sighed. "There are so many beautiful dresses that I can not choose."

Neo came around the corner. "It's good that I caught you."

"Do not say that it is a Eggman..." Tails said.

"No Eggman, I told Sonic to keep silent, but blurted all that Cosmo is alive, fortunately no one knows you're here. By the way: How to buy?"

"Cosmo's thought, which dress choose..." Tails said.

Neo looked over dresses and pointed to one particular Green (ankle-length, sleeves to the wrists and a small decolletage) with a gold colored carvings. "I would propose this..."

"Thank you, Neo, you have a good eye for such things," Cosmo said.

"What to do? That I am..." At thIS moment he left.

"You want this?"

Cosmo nodded. "I think the most beautiful I've ever seen."

"You look beautiful in everything."

"You are sweet..."

After leaving the store Tails takes the bag. "Wait a minute..." Teleported and returned. "Everything is in the X tornado."

Something attracts the attention of Cosmo. "If you can teleport, why have you taken X tornado?"

"To show you the whole area, nothing gives such a picture as looking at something from the perspective of a bird."

"Nice from your site." Cosmo stood for a moment at a jewelery exhibition.

Tails smiled warmly. "You want something?"

Cosmo had become nervous. "No, you did for me enough, you let me live with you, bought it all..."

"The wages for me is your smile."

Cosmo looked at him seductively. "You'll get more than a smile..."

Tails blushed. "Do not talk about IT in public place. Are you hungry?"

"A little..." At this point, her stomach growled.

Moment later, Tails and Cosmo sat at a table in the bar (at the mall) and ate hamburgers.

"Tails, I know that this meat, but exactly whose?" (Oh right ... I do not swallow fables that Seddrians are vegetarians)

"Nobody really knows, try, I'm sure that you taste.  
>He takes a bite. "Even tasty ..."<p>

Tails looked at his watch. "Already 16? Well, I guess we will have to come back soon."

"Are you planning something for tomorrow?"

"I'll show you the forest in the Mystic Ruins."

"I feel that I have a lot of questions..."

"And I will gladly answer. I'd be forgotten..."

"About what?"

"Christmas is coming, Amy told you anything about that, right?"

"Yes, an old legend, but I do not remember exactly... you tell?"

"Well... You see, I do not know why Christmas is celebrated on Earth, and somehow I was not interested, but here... (loosely based on Santa Claus) Where should I start... Long ago in a kingdom there was poverty, which was caused by the war. In a small village he lived... I do not know if it was a carpenter, in fact, was making stuff from wood and more. It began when he helped the people of his village by giving everyone what he was most needed at a time when it was the hardest, that in the winter, a year later he decided to do the same, in the village next to his misery was worse, so he expanded the activities of several other villages, and this happened every year, in the end helping the entire country. One winter, however, broke the great blizzard, but he did not resign, and after delivery of the last gift, hid in a cave..."

"What happened?"

Tails shrugged. "Nobody knows, some say that he froze there, others that wolves ate him, and still others that he had survived this night. Anyway, holidays are meant to honor the memory of those who sacrificed so much to help others. "

"A beautiful story..."

"I know..." He gave her wallet. "one thing left me to buy, you know very well what one likes, so let's meet here for an hour."

"Well... What you have left to buy?"  
>"Surprise..."<p>

"You know, I should not buy you a present for your own money..."

"Would you be wrong with that, right?"

"A little..."

"In that case..." Tails took out money from the wallet and gave to Cosmo. "Consider this as a very belated birthday present."

"But..."

"I know that you said about it, when it was a few months after, but that date is just stuck in my head. A pity that you have not said before..."

"You know, I just did not want to bother you, just thought that the fight against Metarexes is something more important than the 11th birthday."

"Let me finish. A pity that you have not said before, because I'd arranged a wonderful party for you..."

"Really?"

"Of course"

Tears came to her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She wiped tears. "Yes, just no one was not so good for me as you."

"I just love you..."

"Tails... I can't..."

At this time, Tails put her finger to her lips. "You can take it, is a gift."

Cosmo blushes. "If you say so... By the way, say what you want to get."

"You are for me the greatest gift."

Cosmo got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you for an hour."

An hour later they met in this place. Cosmo was a bit impatiently. "Shall we go?"

"Yes"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A few moments later, X tornado lands in Tails' workshop.  
>Cosmo was lost in thought. "I wonder how others reacted to the fact that I am alive."<p>

Tails holding bags in one hand and the second placed on Cosmo's shoulder. "You want to see how is teleportation?"

"Why not..."


	9. Chapter 9

At this point, Tails teleported into the living room, but everyone had been waiting there, Tails rolled his eyes. "Sonic, I asked that you were here on 19th..."

"You look a little... different," Amy said to Cosmo.

Neo mumbled to himself. "I wasted wish to find out that a seedling from the Miles' home is a resurgent Cosmo, he got the knowledge, and I was turned down when I want the fleet. Great fleet armed to the teeth..." He looked around and saw that all looked at him. "I have everything said out loud?"

"Yes..." Tails said.

"Explain what are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

Tails starts to levitate (lying position), after a moment arrives for him, jug and cup, to which the tea is poured, and Tails caught and took a sip.

"Since you can make it?" Knuckles asked.

"Let me explain," said Tails.

"It is about something other than the fact that Cosmo is alive?" Cream asked.

"Well I know how this sounds, but we had paranormal activity in a forest..." Neo said.

"If the paranormal you mean the release of a fallen god, whose intentions we do not know, you're right," Tails said.

"Back, back ... WHAT!"Knuckles yelled.

Tails sat on the sofa. "Long story..." He told about the incident in the forest. "I hope that Mephiles had not lied and did not anything wrong..."

"The fact of your power try come to me..." Sonic said.

"You still do not beat me..." Knuckles said.

"As far as we assume?" Tails asked with a sly smile.

Neo rolled his eyes. "Miles, come on, after all, you smite him harder than I..."

Tails lighted a small fire in his hand. "Maybe this..." Extinguished the fire and created a spark of electricity. "Maybe this..." The spark was gone and there was energy (in a form similar to fog). "Or this..." The energy is gone.

Sonic was interesting. "So not only Blaze has pyrotechnic skills..."

"This is only a fraction of this power, fully exploring my possibility will take me years. Knowledge provided by Mephiles in itself is priceless. Okay let's leave this subject and move on to the main event that day."

"I understand that you dwell with me?" Cream asked.

Cosmo blushed. "Actually... Tails invited me to live with him and I said yes."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure this decision," Cosmo said.

"Since when, you're alive?" Cream asked.

"Technically speaking..." Neo said, "so really, she did not die, just her old body was destroyed, so it really was dead only a moment between the shot and the Chaos Regeneration."

"This is not the answer," Amy said.

Cosmo sighed. "Since yesterday evening..."

Rouge flew to the Neo. "What exactly happened?"

Neo shrugged. "Should I know? I left about 20, I went back about 11.32."

Amy was shocked. "You left them alone for whole night?"

"Not at all, I will describe what was happening until I left. Cosmo prematurely revived by Miles' chaos regeneration, but revived it a bit... naked... I gave her a blanket and jumped after her clothes from the Blue Typhoon, but after taking her things, I teleported to the basement and listened to what they talk. Overall it was about how they love and so on ... When I heard that Miles went to the kitchen, I teleported, gave her clothes. Miles asked me to tell no one because they wanted to be alone, although for one day, I teleported to the Mystic Ruins Pyramids and... I returned about 11.32, then they ate scrambled eggs."

Knuckles chuckled. "So that Tails had seen her..."

"For a moment, then he looked away, but how can blame him, instinct is something natural," Neo said.

Amy was disappointed stupidity of Knuckles. "This is not a reason to laugh..."

"I is not bad, with a view that he saw me naked," Cosmo said, not realizing until the end of which would be ashamed.

"Tails explain to her why it was inappropriate," said Amy.

He read a book with chaos emeralds, on the cover. "I also do not see anything wrong with that."

"So it is this repository of knowledge?" Neo asked.

Tails put down his book, it turns out that he blushed the scarlet. "Almost finished it, admit that a nice read."

"You are reading this book, which is written in small print, the pages are A5 size and is their 3102, one day, and almost finished? Not bad..." Neo said, full of admiration.

"A sleepless night..." Tails said.

"Overall, I am not surprised that the sleepless, con..." Neo nervously hid the place where it should be mouth.

"Considering what?" Amy asked.

Neo quickly defended. "Considering that so much has happened, you know, the fallen god, find out about great power, the revival of his beloved. "

"So what were you doing all day?" Amy asked.

"I was shopping with tails and some toured the city," Cosmo said.  
>"Why you did not receive me, and Cream?" Amy asked.<p>

Neo did facepalm. "Mercy ... It's probably obvious that they wanted to spend some time together alone."

"What did you buy?" Amy asked.

Cosmo took out a dress from the bag. "Beautiful is not it? Neo helped me choose."

Cream speechless. "Wow, how could you afford a that?"

"Tails paid for everything of their own will," Cosmo said, tucking her dress.

"For me it was no problem..." Tails said.

"I just ..." Neo said, opening the door on the right side of his jet engine and took out a folded map. "I know Miles that you are familiar with the area of ?Mystic Ruins, but this map is that you do not get lost tomorrow, doves." He threw the map to Tails and he caught.

Amy sighed, "So tomorrow you too busy?"

Cosmo blushed. "Tails promised show me Mystic Ruins, and I really want to see this place."

"By the way, I wonder what Eggman is plotting this time ..." Sonic said.

"I left him a present..." at this time something explodes in the distance, Tails is full of pride. "Yes, it was Eggman's base... but he was not in the middle, but does not know it was me."

"Eggman probably blame me..." Neo said.

"He reasons" Bokkun said.

Cosmo blinked a few times in surprise. "What Bokkun doing here?"  
>Tails scratched the back of the head with a confused expression. "I forgot to mention, now Bokkun is on our side..."<p>

Cosmo has clouded the yawning mouth. "It was a long day..."

"Hmm..." Neo scratched his chin. "It's was a long day in this case is a synonym of: I'm tired and I have no strength to continue the conversation. So you better give her a little rest, considering that it is better not to visit the Mystic Ruins, being tired, because you can get lost on a straight road. "  
>Everyone began to leave.<p>

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After a few moments, in Tails' house:

Cosmo noticed that Tails fell asleep on the sofa.

"No one has to wonder that he fell asleep..." Neo said, "Now I leave you alone..." Teleported.

Cosmo went to the bathroom for a moment, she knew that she must, or move Tails, or wake him when returned to the living room, she noticed that he was sleeping on the left side (back to backrest), uses his tails as a blanket and she had no heart or to wake him up, or move, so she went to him, raised his tails and right hand, then slid so that Tails covered her with his right hand and tails, she whispered to him only "goodnight Tails, I love you..."


End file.
